Mine
by muncchi
Summary: So Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki had started going out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basuke_ and its characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sadly, or they would all be locked up in my closet right about now.

© Image used: 卯月 望 on pixiv.

**A/N: I'm posting a series of little chapters I wrote for an AoKise idea I had in my head. Instead of waiting, I'll put them all up at once- Which is my fault entirely, but hey, it's been a while since I wrote something. So I couldn't help myself.**

**I'm no good with summaries, so- Oh, right- this has yaoi and all that stuff...so, yeah.**

**Anyway, enjoy. o/ Constructive criticism is most definitely welcome.**

* * *

The _Generation of Miracles_ were like a pack of wolves. A pack of fearless, powerful, _frightening_ wolves. And above the pack stood a brave leader, which they all respectfully followed. As a pack of wolves do.

This pack was bound by an invisible force. One would call it _friendship_, or _trust_—No, trust would be pushing it, actually. But they were pretty close.

Which means, when one small event occurred within the pack, the whole group would be notified. Or rather, they had so much of a solid understanding of each other to pick it out themselves. No 'sharing is caring' and all that stuff.

So Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki had started going out.

Akashi briefly congratulated them, and reminded them to keep relationship matters out of the way during practice.

Murasakibara gave them a box of _pocky _to share.

Midorima couldn't care less.

Momoi was nowhere to be seen.

All in all, the reactions were to be expected from every individual.

Well, _almost_ every individual.

On the day the _Generation of Miracles_ had discovered the little affair going on between #6 and #15, they kept a certain distance from one fuming Kise Ryouta.

…Not that it was anything _that_ unexpected, really.

They were all familiar with _jealousy_; each had probably experienced their own form of such an emotion during some time in their life. They were smart to keep away from the blonde once he'd heard about Kuroko and Aomine's relationship. One or two of them had expected Kise to come running to them, wailing "_Kurokocchiiiiiii~_" and making a big, dramatic scene like he usually would. The others thought this was only a temporary phase he was going through; they had seen something similar to this with several of his ex-girlfriends.

But this time, _no_, this was different. They understood that. Kise was acting—_different._

There was sorrow in his eyes. Maybe regret? Definitely a pang of jealousy. But mostly downright _sorrow_, whichever way you want to put it. He was a mess. No one but those few, who had seen him at his best and his worst, could tell that _he was a mess_.

Kise couldn't take his eyes off of him.

The more he looked at the two of them together, the deeper his heart sank.

Why couldn't he have picked him?

"_Why did he have to pick Kurokocchi instead?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basuke_ and its characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sadly, or they would all be locked up in my closet right about now.

© Image used: 卯月 望 on pixiv.

**A/N: I'm posting a series of little chapters I wrote for an AoKise idea I had in my head. Instead of waiting, I'll put them all up at once- Which is my fault entirely, but hey, it's been a while since I wrote something. So I couldn't help myself.**

**I'm no good with summaries, so- Oh, right- this has yaoi and all that stuff...so, yeah.**

**Anyway, enjoy. o/ Constructive criticism is most definitely welcome.**

* * *

"Aominecchi, how about some one-on-one before we—"

"Sorry. I've got a date with Tetsu tonight."

It was the same routine, over and over again. Slowly and slowly, not only was Kise losing the man he loved, but he was also losing his _friend_.

So Aomine and Kuroko were probably more familiar with eachother than the two of them ever will be.

But Kise was happiest when he was practicing after school with Aomine. He was one of the reasons he joined the team, after all.

And somewhere along the way, he'd fallen for him.

And sometime after that, Kuroko had—

"Kise."

The blonde looked up from where he was sleeping; in the middle of the basketball court.

"You are blocking my shot."

Knowing Kise had no intention of moving, as he looked like he was in a world of his own, Midorima offered him his hand. Kise took it, dusted himself off, and left.

Midorima successfully made the basket, right before he turned around and watched his hunched-over teammate leave the court. He simply sighed, confirming the horoscope predictions were correct for Gemini today, and went back to practicing his three-pointers.

Knowing there was going to be no practice for him today, Kise went straight for the locker room to grab his things.

Aomine and Kuroko, huh.

Was he the only one who didn't see this coming? None of the others looked all that surprised.

They did find out a bit late though, didn't they? Who knows how long the two of them have been at it before they made it public—

"Hungry?"

Before he could react, Murasakibara had already shoved a potato chip in Kise's mouth.

"Mmf—! Murasakibaracchi! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. But it looks like _you_ scared me more than I scared you."

And the mirror hanging opposite them answered whatever was on Kise's mind because—_Wow_, how long had he been crying for?

"Eh—? Haha…" patting his face, Kise turned around, mumbled an apology for making his teammate see that, then stumbled out of the locker room, bag in hand.

"…Food is a good anti-depressant, Kise-chiiiiin—"

Never mind. He probably didn't even catch that.

_Raining_.

He groaned to emphasize the '_as if this day couldn't get any worse_' and threw his bag over his head, barely helping him from being drenched to his skin.

Not that he really cared, to be honest. No one could tell the difference between raindrops and teardr—

"You're crying."

Kise nearly flung his bag in fright. _Not again_. "Akashicchi…"

He flinched when a hand reached toward him—force of habit, honestly—but relaxed once he heard the soft pitter-patter of raindrops falling on the umbrella that had magically appeared over his head.

"You look awful." _Really_.

"Yeah…" a sniffle and a forced smile.

Akashi walked Kise home and he thanked him for lending the umbrella along the way. Akashi nodded, gave one of his _god-knows-what-he's-hiding_ smiles and headed back home. Like the good wolf pack leader he is.

For a brief moment, the thought of Akashi _knowing_ crossed Kise's mind.

But as soon as he shut the door and fell in a heap on the floor, clothes damp, blonde hair sticking to his tear-stained face, bag tossed to the side, the only thing running through his head was _him._

You know, until a rather intriguing "**Ki-chan has the hots for Aomine-kun~**" message glowing on his phone screen from none other than Satsuki Momoi averted his attention.

That was when he realized Akashi _did_ know.

Everyone knew.

_Fuck,_ Kise cursed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basuke_ and its characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sadly, or they would all be locked up in my closet right about now.

© Image used: 卯月 望 on pixiv.

**A/N: I'm posting a series of little chapters I wrote for an AoKise idea I had in my head. Instead of waiting, I'll put them all up at once- Which is my fault entirely, but hey, it's been a while since I wrote something. So I couldn't help myself.**

**I'm no good with summaries, so- Oh, right- this has yaoi and all that stuff...so, yeah.**

**Anyway, enjoy. o/ Constructive criticism is most definitely welcome.**

* * *

So Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki broke up.

Akashi, once again, reminded them that their relationship (or lack thereof) matters should stay outside the court.

Murasakibara offered them each a bag of hard candy in an attempt to lighten the mood. Aomine kicked him.

Midorima couldn't care less.

A wild Momoi appeared.

And everyone was back to acting how they usually do. It didn't have that big of an effect on the team. Especially since each wolf had gotten used to this sort of thing.

Since they all knew how Kise was feeling back then, and how he must be feeling _now_.

Akashi warned them to keep their distance, once again. No questions were asked. Just follow the leader.

Momoi was away texting Kise.

—Right, Kise. He didn't show up that day—Or did he? Well, despite his mood this past month, he kept himself relatively stable the whole time, showing up for practice.

Even though it hurt.

Perhaps it was just that his presence had started becoming unknown to the rest of them (probably more than Kuroko, mind you—) since he barely talked. He was playing on his own, for himself only.

It was kind of sad to watch, but no one really knew what to do.

"He must have left." Akashi pointed out to no one in particular.

Momoi was still texting.

Everyone soon left after practice, with a Murasakibara whispering "_Maybe their relationship was too dim_" to a Midorima who completely shunned him.

Aomine kicked him again.

"_What do I doooooo, what do I doooooo? Should I be happy…? Agh, no! No, no, no! How could I even think about something like that_—_?! Kurokocchi looked so depressed! And so did Aominecchi! This isn't good… What am I supposed to dooooo?!_"

Another text (for the _umpteenth_ time—) snapped Kise out of it.

"**Ki-chan~**"

Needless to say, he'd been ignoring every text message he was getting from Momoi since that day. And he wasn't going to change his mind now. He switched his phone off and slumped against the wall.

He couldn't stand the sight of the two when they walked into the court.

Aomine was acting cockier than usual. Not his ordinary _cocky_ that everyone had got used to; not the asshole they (somewhat) tolerated. He looked _pissed_. Pissed, and—upset. No one but the Generation of Miracles would be able to tell the difference. The stiffness in his shoulders; as if he was carrying a heavy burden that was giving him _hell_. The many times he clicked his tongue, or snarled, when he and Kuroko exchanged glances. How he broke two basketball hoops in one day with his furious dunks.

But most of all, how Kuroko never passed to him, and how he never caught Kuroko's passes.

Whatever had happened between the two of them had dug deep down into their friendship and completely destroyed it.

It could have just been a quarrel but—But everyone saw _it_.

Kuroko's eyes were bloodshot. Kuroko had been _crying_. The aura he gave off was more than enough to silence his fellow players.

That's why no one said anything. That's why everyone acted as if nothing ever happened.

Jeez, when did they ever even start _caring_? It was none of their business, to be honest, but this is what happens when a pack of wolves come together.

But then it started getting irritating, to the point where each of them regretted getting involved in the first place.

Both Kise and Aomine stopped showing up for practice.

Midorima absentmindedly pointed out that when everyone would leave, he could see the gym door open slightly and hear the bluenette weeping inside.

Everything was falling apart.

The_ Generation of Miracles_ were falling apart.

And _goddammit all,_ Kise was currently running towards Aomine's place, whether he liked it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basuke_ and its characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sadly, or they would all be locked up in my closet right about now.

© Image used: 卯月 望 on pixiv.

**A/N: I'm posting a series of little chapters I wrote for an AoKise idea I had in my head. Instead of waiting, I'll put them all up at once- Which is my fault entirely, but hey, it's been a while since I wrote something. So I couldn't help myself.**

**I'm no good with summaries, so- Oh, right- this has yaoi and all that stuff...so, yeah.**

**Anyway, enjoy. o/ Constructive criticism is most definitely welcome.**

* * *

Kise ran like he never ran before.

Breathless, and he kept running. He ran and ran and—_waitwaitwait slow down—_

"Whoa! K-Kurokocchi! I didn't see you there… If I hadn't looked down you would've been—"

"Kise-kun. Let us cut to the chase. We need to talk."

When he was done catching his breath, Kise, slightly puzzled, looked up at Kuroko. He seemed calm, as if he'd spent a good while preparing this.

Kise knew this wasn't the time to be thinking of—_them_—so he shook unnecessary feelings off and made room for his friend's concerns. "Sure, what's up?"

"It is about Aomine-kun." _You don't say._

Shit, there goes shaking off unnecessary feelings.

He listened to what Kuroko had to say, though. And surprisingly—Well, surprisingly it had nothing to do with matters which lead to their break-up. Then again, he wasn't really expecting _Kuroko_ of all people to have a chat with him about something like that.

"I am worried about Aomine-kun. I think he is angry with me because I am not talking to you. He said, quote, 'That bastard Kise had to go and get all fucking depressed over some shit I don't even know about. You go talk to him.'"

Kise tried to keep a straight face.

"And so," he gestured to himself. "I am here."

_So Aomine isn't upset over the two of you breaking up? _was what Kise wanted to say, but he held it back, because _wow_.

It seemed Aomine was pissed off because Kuroko wasn't talking to him about what was wrong. Which meant—

"Kise-kun. Earth to Kise-kun."

"What…? Kurokocchi, I'm still here! I just spaced out—"

"Your face is red."

—Which meant Aomine actually took the time to _give a shit_ about him.

"…Thanks for letting me know, Kurokocchi. I was just going to go talk with him anyway~!"

"Ah. You are welcome. Also-"

And Kuroko kissed him on the cheek.

Which made Kise speechless. "W-What…"

Which then in turn made Kuroko put his hands up in front of his face defensively.

"…I thought that is what Kise-kun wanted."

_Oh. No. No, no, no_—"That's—! That's not really what I—!" he rubbed the spot on his cheek, looking over to the side. "_It's not you, it's_—"

"Oh, good. Because that was rather disgusting. I do not want to kiss Kise-kun again."

_Cruel…_

"Don't be so mean, Kurokocchi~ I can't take another rejection from you~!"

"Please stop that."

And that was one heavy weight lifted off his chest.

But he had to think—_Is Kuroko really that damn oblivious,_ or did the _Generation of Miracles_ really spend a whole load of time analyzing Kise's feelings for Aomine? The thought made him shiver.

But now he knew what his main concern was, and it just so happened that he was standing behind him, casting a shadow and spinning a basketball on his index finger.

There was an awkward silence between the two, before an "Oi." from Aomine made Kise look up from the spot on the pavement he decided to study during that time.

"A-Aominecchi. I'm glad to see you again. You haven't been showing up to practice lately, and…"

"And whose fault is that?" he threw the ball at him.

Kise caught it, then threw it back in the direction it came from. "H-Hey! You're putting this on me?! I haven't been showing up because of _you_!"

The ball barely missed Aomine. More awkward silence.

"Tetsu's the same as usual."

"Mm… A-Aren't you happ—"

"Huh? You said something?"

"Wha—Eh, well… I mean, Kurokocchi's back to his usual self. Aren't you happy for him?"

"…Ah. Whatever, I guess."

"…Because I thought—"

"Tetsu and I are over." Kise was finding it harder and harder to look at Aomine as time dragged by.

"So I heard…"

"We didn't last long, anyway," Aomine picked the ball up, and starting spinning it again. "I was just trying him out."

_Coming from Aominecchi, that's one way to put it…_

"Oi, Kise. Are you even listening? It's a fucking _pain_ explaining this to you when you're not even—"

"Aominecchi," _Deep breaths_. "How about you try me out, too?"

Aomine lost balance and the ball landed on the ground again. Kise went back to admiring the pavement. Aomine ran a hand through his hair, and closed his eyes. And then—

"…Sure, why not."

Kise's ears perked up like a puppy's.

"W-What did you just—?"

"I'm not fucking repeating myself."

"…"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mm."

And Kise walked all the way home with the goofiest grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basuke_ and its characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sadly, or they would all be locked up in my closet right about now.

© Image used: 卯月 望 on pixiv.

**A/N: I'm posting a series of little chapters I wrote for an AoKise idea I had in my head. Instead of waiting, I'll put them all up at once- Which is my fault entirely, but hey, it's been a while since I wrote something. So I couldn't help myself.**

**I'm no good with summaries, so- Oh, right- this has yaoi and all that stuff...so, yeah.**

**Anyway, enjoy. o/ Constructive criticism is most definitely welcome.**

* * *

News spread like wildfire amongst the pack.

Akashi didn't say anything, just gave the others a '_I told you so~_' look, which, despite everyone agreeing with him, made them cringe.

Murasakibara went to give them sweets, that Aomine declared as "childish shit" and kicked him for god knows what reason.

Midorima couldn't care less.

Momoi had switched to texting Aomine. Which could only have been made obvious by the many times he slammed his phone down on the ground.

Kuroko was… Well, he and Akashi were exchanging similar glances which made their teammates cringe even more.

What struck them as strange, though (mostly on Kise's part—) was that Aomine still hadn't touched his boyfriend. Not in public, anyway.

Kise saw how he and Kuroko would get quite intimate in front of the rest of the team, but Kuroko would slap him. _But still._

It bothered Kise for a while, though he wasn't sure why it bothered him _that _much, that Aomine wasn't giving him enough attention.

But it was when everyone was done practicing and had left that the two of them had the bench to themselves.

And this was when Kise discovered something. Aomine was _one hell of an amazing kisser_.

Not only that, but—He was _way_ too gentle, which surprised the blonde, considering Aomine's attitude. Not that he _wanted_ him to be just that little bit aggressive or anything—

He never asked him why he acted the way he did, because from the looks of things, Aomine seemed to be enjoying it (though he would never admit to something like that, Kise knew). Which gave him all the better reason to steal the man away after practice.

But there were times when he could tell Aomine was being hesitant, as if he didn't want to push forward _or something_. He'd known Aomine for a good while, but he didn't expect him to be—Well, _awkward_.

Not that he cared about something as little as that. Besides, it meant that Kise could take the initiative now and again. Although—

"The fuck do you think you're doing?"

Wha…? Aominecchi, I can't sit like this?"

"…Ugh. Just don't mess up."

"…You're telling me not to mess up when I'm sitting in your lap?"

"Shut up."

They stared at eachother for a moment.

"…is it because Kurokocchi messed up or—"

This time, Aomine gave Kise a look which told him he'd crossed the line. Kise tilted his head down, only to find that Aomine had tilted it back up with a callous hand cupping his cheek.

"I never did this with Tetsu, you idiot."

A chaste kiss to Kise's lips shut him up for the rest of the afternoon.

It seemed the two of them had gone back to practicing after school again.

Only this time, they were just practicing something else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basuke_ and its characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sadly, or they would all be locked up in my closet right about now.

© Image used: 卯月 望 on pixiv.

**A/N: I'm posting a series of little chapters I wrote for an AoKise idea I had in my head. Instead of waiting, I'll put them all up at once- Which is my fault entirely, but hey, it's been a while since I wrote something. So I couldn't help myself.**

**I'm no good with summaries, so- Oh, right- this has yaoi and all that stuff...so, yeah.**

**Anyway, enjoy. o/ Constructive criticism is most definitely welcome.**

* * *

Only several weeks into their relationship did Aomine start shedding his true colours.

His partner was relieved, though, because he prepared himself for this. _Almost_.

The door to Aomine's room burst open.

Kise was thrown onto the bed.

Kise was stripped of his clothes.

"Aominecchi! I-Isn't this a bit—A bit too rushed?!"

"What. Stripping you or stripping myself?"

…_Was Aominecchi naked this whole time?_

Kise buried his burning face in the bedsheets, which made him go even redder than before because _they smell just like him_.

And before he knew it, the sheets were thrown off and what greeted him was a very pleased looking Aomine, arching over his pale body as if he was about ready to devour it.

Kise made a noise.

Aomine smirked.

"…W-Wait, not there—"

"Calm down. It's just a finger."

"_Ng_—It _hurts_."

"…"

"What…"

"Kise~?"

_Don't say it._

"Kise, could it be~?"

_Don't say it._

"I knew it. You're a virgin."

…_He said it._

Kise was about to slap that smug look from Aomine's face, but the thought of the other getting aroused by it crossed his mind. And yeah, Aomine had a good couple of _kinks_ he had only recently discovered.

So instead, since there was nothing for Kise to bury his face into, he chose Aomine's chest. Where he could hear _his heart pounding, and pounding so loudly_—

"G-Gyah!"

"Whoa—What the _fuck_! I told you to calm down! Honestly, if that's the case…"

Kise gave Aomine a quizzical look, but it soon dissolved into one of _pure bliss_, because—

Because Aomine was kissing him again. And again. And again, and _again_. And Kise knew just where because it tickled his skin, sent pleasurable shivers coiling down his spine. Aomine seemed to pick out just where Kise was holding back noises, so he paid more attention to those spots, making the teen eventually give in. _That sadist_.

At that point Kise realized that Aomine was already inside him. And how he missed something like that, he had no idea. But maybe, _just maybe_, it may have had something to do with Aomine distracting him with those _ever-so-soft_ kisses littering his entire body. _Maybe_ because he was taking his _sweet, sweet time_.

As if he wanted to make the night last, just as much as Kise did.

Torn pillowcases joined the sheets on the floor.

Kise's hands roamed all over Aomine's upper body; delicately tracing along toned, muscular arms, running curious fingertips up and down his tanned back, pulling at midnight-blue hair. The smell of sweat and the sound of panting, gasping, whimpering and _screaming_ (which Kise blamed on Aomine for being too _rough_—) occupied the small compartment of Aomine's room.

Aomine would have none of that "_gay as hell cuddling after sex bullshit"_ afterwards, so they ended up in a mess of limbs, hands tangled in one another's hair, and halfway through their second make-out session.

Then Aomine's hands wandered off, and—

"Aominecchi, why are you trying to grope my chest?"

"…Sorry. I forgot."

Aomine didn't know he ended up cuddling Kise to sleep until they woke up the next morning, but Kise decided to tell him it was just all in his head. _It was more amusing that way._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basuke_ and its characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sadly, or they would all be locked up in my closet right about now.

© Image used: 卯月 望 on pixiv.

**A/N: I'm posting a series of little chapters I wrote for an AoKise idea I had in my head. Instead of waiting, I'll put them all up at once- Which is my fault entirely, but hey, it's been a while since I wrote something. So I couldn't help myself.**

**I'm no good with summaries, so- Oh, right- this has yaoi and all that stuff...so, yeah.**

**Anyway, enjoy. o/ Constructive criticism is most definitely welcome.**

* * *

_Holy shit_, Aomine thought.

_Holy shit, I think I'm in love with this idiot._

Aomine then continued dribbling around the whole court outside, to the point where he was breaking a sweat. So he gave up and sat on the ground, cursing himself over and over again.

But it wouldn't stop.

The images running through his head, they wouldn't stop.

He started dating Kise to have a _change_, to dump him later on because for a while he wasn't even interested. He thought of it as a good way to make himself feel better before he gave up on basketball completely. And he had a passion for that sport, so _hell no_.

But the fucking _images. _Not images of Kise's sweating body underneath him in bed, not the appealing sounds of protest he made when Aomine touched him _there_ or _there, _not how his eyes glazed over with lust when he gave him that _look_, the look that set his body on fire. Not his slender frame, not his golden-blonde hair. None of those things.

He couldn't stop thinking about Kise's smile. His laugh. The way his heart beat a mile a minute when their chests were pressed against one another's. How his face heated up all interesting shades of red when Aomine teased him. How he tasted _so sweet_ that it would put Murasakibara's favourite flavours to shame. How every day he used a different body wash on his skin, which made him want to nuzzle that creamy-white neck of his—Only to see the embarrassed look on his face.

Because for some messed-up reason Aomine will never understand, it made him feel—lighter. Anything Kise said or did, made it feel like he was in _Heaven._ And he'd never felt an emotion this strong before that it was _suffocating_ him. He had no idea what to do with it.

All he could do was dribble it around, like the ball in his hand.

Maybe now would have been a good time to answer one of many of Momoi's text messages.

"I'm such a fucking _homo_." he groaned.

"Yes you are."

"…"

"Good afternoon, Aomine-kun."

Needless to say, Aomine jumped out of his skin. Kuroko still managed to appear out of nowhere like that, _fuck sake_.

"Tetsu… Now's not a good time. What do you want?"

"You must tell him, Aomine-kun."

"What the hell are you blabbering about this time?"

"That you love him."

Aomine choked. "Fuck no, that's just plain _gay_—"

"Aomine-kun. You are still as stubborn as ever," Kuroko took the ball from him and bounced it off Aomine's head.

"_Ow_—The fuck?! Don't tell me what to do!"

"But I have never seen you make this face when we were together."

Silence.

"…Tetsu, don't—"

Kuroko shook his head.

Aomine didn't say anything else, because he understood what Kuroko meant. _Wolf pack intuition_, or some shit like that.

"Good luck." His little shadow gave him a thumbs up, before running off.

_Him and Akashi have definitely been talking_, Aomine figured.

Now the problem lay in how he was going to do this—say this—without screwing up. Because _hell_, he wasn't familiar with love at all. Not of this sort, anyway.

But it appeared that he had a new problem this time, and it was just a few blocks away.

Haizaki Shougo, a ruthless basketball player who didn't give two shits about his teammates, let alone basketball itself. Akashi had recently kicked him out of the pack due to his violent streak.

How he managed to have Kise pinned against a fence, _revenge_ flaring in his crazed expression, was probably inevitable.

They had never been on good terms. That's not to say Haizaki was _ever_ on good terms with any of them—

But what with the fresh, new bruise on Kise's lower jaw, he had a hunch that he was soon to be _fucked_. Quite literally, actually. Because it just dawned on him that the man was getting _uncomfortably close_, fidgeting with the blonde's shirt buttons—

Aomine didn't waste a moment when he grabbed Haizaki off _his_ Kise, sending a punch straight for his face and knocking him out in one blow.

Despite being proud of his work, he had no intention of stopping. It was only when Kise reminded him that he would never be able to play basketball again if he kept that up, did he hold back.

_Kise_—There he was. And Aomine didn't even have time to think about what he was going to say now that they were in _this_ situation.

Or—_Or maybe this situation is the best_, something in the back of his mind told him. He ignored it.

Either way, he decided it would be safe to press his foot against Haizaki's stomach, just sending some aftershocks as a fair warning when he was conscious again.

Aomine grabbed the startled Kise's hand and walked off.

None of them spoke until they were far enough from the scene, where Aomine stopped in his tracks and Kise followed suit.

"If you come across that delinquent again, just _run_, alright? I don't want that asshole touching you."

Kise gave him a childish pout. "I could've taken care of that."

Aomine scowled.

"Don't give me that crap. You're a model, you're not supposed to have bruises and all that…stuff. Bad for your image." _Sigh. _"I think."

_Tell that to the rest of the bruises and bitemarks on my body, Aominecchi…_

Both of them stood there, hand-in-hand. Blushing.

"…Thanks, though."

"…"

"…"

"_The thought of anyone else owning you sickens me_."

Kise blinked. "Where did that come from?"

—And he couldn't see Aomine's face anymore. Just the cloth of the other's uniform shirt pressed against the side of his face.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

"From _here_."


End file.
